


Amplifying The Power

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [17]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: this one goes with I'll Do Your Work Today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Amplifying The Power

Invention Diary: Power Amplifier  
Plan:This machine will help increase a villains powers when they step inside it. It includes a knob to decide how much of the power they want increased.  
Result:  
After Mindwarper gave her review of the prototype It became sold out after I made more. i don't know how much more I need to make but hopefully they stop soon. This one takes a lot out of me.


End file.
